ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Symbiote
500,000 (as a human host) | notable members = Karen Taisen (Hōō) Takami Asakura (Nue) Kyrie Drake (Yuki-Onna) | tblColour = clear | textColour = black }} Symbiote (共存 Kyouzon lit. "Coexistence") are a race of yōkai from a distant inhabited planet in the North Galaxy of the Universe. Like the entiriety of the yōkai throughout the Universe, Symbiotes are, in effect, "Souls". Overview The Symbiote are a race of alien yōkai from an unnamed planet the North Galaxy of the Universe. Unable to properly fend for themelves, the Symbiote are technically a race of parasites; making their given name both inaccurate and ironic. They can only properly survive by infesting the host body of another species, and siphoning that species' own life energy. In exchange, it can grant the host physical abilities far beyond the norm, however, the symbiote can also hijack the mind of the host, controlling the body as if the Symbiote itself owned it; this has been seen under two different circumstances with Takami Asakura and Karen Taisen. The planet the Symbiotes hail from was destroyed years prior to any canon, though the means was unknown it can be assumed that Frost Demons (and by extension, the Planet Trade Organization) were involved. This, however, proved to be a fatal mistake, as the remaining Symbiotes with dormant, attaching to the remaining chunks of their planet, which spread out throughout the universe, landing on other planets as meteors, where the Symbiotes began to launch their invasions. There are effectively two classes of Symbiote. The first far more common, and consists of the majority of the Symbiote race; the malevolent Symbiotes, intent on replacing all species on the planets they land on with themselves, infesting the native apex species of the planet, as has been seen on Earth in the Claw and Fang Tales. These Symbiotes unconcerned with the welfare of the species they infest, and will openly attack those seen as a threat, Kisara and her group's encounter with the Darkness Symbiote showcased this. The second class, and far less common are the "benevolent" Symbiotes. These Symbiotes are true to their name, infesting hosts, but they only feed on the hosts life energy, granting them full access to their powers in exchange, and can even converse with their hosts casually, much like a Jinchūriki. In fact, the host of a symbiote can be considered a type of Jinchūriki . However, as Hōō, the Phoenix Yōkai and Firebird Symbiote explained, there are no "true" benevolent Symbiotes, merely ones with an actual sense of justice; they will save who they can, but those they cannot do not concern them, it is as simple as that. When a Symbiote bonds with a host, especially a type that responds to energy as well as a Human (in fact, Humans are the most ideal host for a Symbiote, besides the Saiyans), they grant the host abilities far beyond the norm, usually in the form of enhanced physical traits, elemental manipulation, and a "Force", a transformative super mode that further enhances these abilities, and makes the host a truly deadly combatant. Karen describes the feeling of being possessed by a Symbiote (as in, her conciousness overridden, which Hōō can do whenever it wants, and does do when the situation requires it) as being imprisoned within one's own head, existing but not existing. While one is possessed by a Symbiote, their conciousness remains, but it is surpressed, and they experience everything the Symbiote will, but it feels muffled, as if from a distance. If a Symbiote possesses a host for too long, and then releases it's control, the host may have trouble moving their own body, if they ever maintain control again. For one to spend such an extended period of time out of control of their own body, imprisoned in their own head, by which point, after some time they will simply shut off your own conciousness, effectively regressing into their own subconcious to prevent insanity, coming back to their own body would be very odd, if not even painful, like a diver suddenly emerging from great depths. Category:Species Category:Demon Category:Bleach Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Dragon Ball